


[Podfic] Enlight

by kalakirya



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of shobogan's story<br/><i>With the help of those closest to her, Cassandra comes to a realisation.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Enlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713086) by [shobogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobogan/pseuds/shobogan). 



**Title:** Enlight

 **Rating:** General audiences

 **Warnings:** discussion of rape culture and harassment

 **Length:** 7:01

streaming: [click here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/enlight%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20shobogan.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
